


The Wine Tasting

by quiveringbunny



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiveringbunny/pseuds/quiveringbunny
Summary: Spending the afternoon doing something she thoroughly enjoys may change Felicity Smoak's life.





	The Wine Tasting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthfan/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to Anthfan on her birthday and deals with a topic I know she will appreciate.

Felicity Smoak was an oenophile. Learning about wines and tasting them was a pleasant and necessary diversion from the stress of her job. Sure, she loved technology, but the pace to deliver state of the art solutions and stay ahead of the bad guys on a daily basis could be overwhelming. It was also, in many ways, a virtual career. Sure, she had colleagues in her office and clients all over the world, but so much of their interaction was through texts, emails and instant messages. She found that she didn’t touch more than her keyboard on a regular basis and it really didn’t touch her back. 

Wine? Wine was a sensory experience that delighted her and made her feel connected to another world. The tastes were varied, of course, sometimes exotic, other times familiar, but there was more to it than that. There were smells and textures that delighted her senses along with beautiful colors. The warmth and wonder of each new bottle engaged her palate and her mind in ways that her work could not.

Wine also got her out of the house. She wasn’t one to warm a seat alone in a bar with a glass of wine – that just reminded her that she was by herself. Instead, she would venture out on weekends to visit wineries she could reach by car. At least that was the plan. Since she had started her company she had only visited two and they were situated near business trips she had taken to Gotham and Coast City. She needed to do better. 

On this particular Friday, after a particularly trying week and with full confidence that her trusted second-in-command, Curtis, could thwart threats without her, Felicity hatched a decadent plan to take off for the day and do some wine tastings out of town. She engaged a driver to take her to two wineries located about two hours away – between Starling and Ivy Town. Hiring a car ensured that she could enjoy her wine and have no regrets at the end of the day. 

Felicity was surprised when John Diggle, appeared at her front door just around 11:30. John was a physically impressive man whose sheer size was imposing to strangers. He loomed over her tiny frame.Of course, Felicity knew that he was a teddy bear. He was also the husband of one of her best clients, Lyla Michaels Diggle. They had met at a business mixer earlier in the year. 

“John?” Felicity cocked her head. 

John smiled and reached out his hand. 

“Hello, Felicity. It’s good to see you again.”

Felicity’s hand was enveloped in his grasp and she immediately felt a warmth that reflected his smile. 

“It’s good to see you too, John. But I’m…” she stammered as she pulled a wrap around her shoulders, secured her purse around her shoulder and closed her door. 

“Confused? Prestige Services is my company. We do limousine service, private security, temporary domestic employment and special event management.” John walked down the front stairs toward the waiting town car. Felicity followed.

“Wow. I had no idea.”

John opened the back passenger door.

“I have forty-two employees now.” 

Felicity grinned when she saw the way he puffed up with pride at that declaration. She had a staff of twenty herself and knew how good it felt to build something and provide jobs and opportunities for others. They obviously shared that feeling.  

“And yet, here you are,” she teased. 

“Yes, here I am,” John smiled. “The driver we had for you has an exam next week. I offered to take her shift so she could study.”

“You are a good boss.” Felicity pointed to the front passenger side door with a raised eyebrow. John smirked, closed the back door and opened the other one so she could climb in and sit next to him.

John slipped behind the wheel. 

“I’ll be honest. If it was a bachelor party or those Red Hat ladies out to get crazy, I would have passed. But I saw it was you and I’m pretty sure if you get wasted I can just pick you up with one hand and put you in the trunk.”

Felicity laughed heartily at that image. 

“Red Hat Ladies?” she looked confused as they pulled away. 

“Yeah, sometimes those women get downright belligerent once they’ve had a couple. I have stories.” 

Felicity shifted towards John, excited for the entertaining drive ahead.“I have snacks!” she volunteered. 

“You’re my new favorite passenger, Felicity.”

 

xoxoxox

It is said that the best way to have a small fortune is to start with a large one and buy a winery. The Merlyn Estate was an exception to this aphorism. Tommy Merlyn, the owner, had indeed banked his vineyard with the massive inheritance he received upon the death of his father, but he had made some good choices in hiring, listening to his experts and investing in his vines. As a result, Merlyn wines were thriving, due in part to a sparkling white called Tempest that had become a crowd favorite. It also didn’t hurt that Tommy Merlyn had some notoriety as a playboy and his name was still associated with elite parties and good living. 

Felicity drew a breath when she saw the meticulously-kept grounds and the massive Tudor home nestled amongst old trees. 

“Wow. Have you been here before, John?” 

“Several times, actually,” he responded as he maneuvered the car into a spot near the Tasting Room entrance side of the building. “Lyla has had a number of business gatherings out here over the years and I am a very enthusiastic plus one.” 

John ambled out of the car and opened the door to help Felicity step onto the soft gravel drive. The drive out had been especially nice. They got to know each other in easy conversation and Felicity felt confident that if she spent more time with the Diggles in the future, they could all be great friends.  

The Tasting Room was set up in what looked to have once been a carriage house. Now it was the epitome of country elegance, with black painted shutters and a large wooden door, open and welcoming. 

“You’ll like the wine. The reds in particular should appeal to your palate by what you’ve told me on the drive.”

Felicity approached the entrance with a bit of excitement in her steps. John noticed and couldn’t help but shake his head. 

“Are you joining me?” she grinned up at him.  

“Nope. I’m the driver today. Merlyn has a café with wifi in the main house. I get to enjoy some quiet moments catching up on all of the plays I missed this week while I was being a responsible boss, husband and Dad.” 

“So, you’re saying this is your “me-time, John?”  

“You know it. Enjoy, Felicity. Here’s my card with my private cell. Just text me when you’re ready to move onto the next winery.”  

“Will do.” Felicity took the card and slipped it into her purse. With an easy wave, she turned and headed in through the Tasting Room door, keen to partake of whatever Merlyn had on offer. 

She approached the oak bar, relieved that there weren’t any crowds. This was the appeal of a Friday outing. The weekend would be slammed. But today she could enjoy a leisurely tasting in a beautiful space, soft jazz in the background. 

A smile greeted her. It was perfect and gorgeous and for a moment, it stole Felicity’s breath. It happened to be attached to a very good looking dark-haired man behind the bar. 

“Hello, beautiful lady,” he greeted her with a bit of a song in his voice.  

Felicity couldn’t stop the flash of blush to her cheeks, but she did manage to avoid looking away in some sort of schoolgirl fashion. Her eyes never wavered from his as she nodded. _Even better looking in person_.

Tommy winked at her, causing Felicity to inhale deeply. Yes, she said it out loud and she was mortified. 

“I’m Tommy,” he wiped his hand on a towel hanging from his belt and offered it across the bar. “.Welcome. I’m guessing this is your first visit.”

Felicity shook off her embarrassment and accepted his hand. 

“Yes. I’m Felicity. Felicity Smoak.”

There was a look of recognition on Merlyn’s face that Felicity had a recently become accustomed to.  

“You were on the cover of Starling Magazine a couple of months back, right? Badass tech genius woman or something like that?”

Felicity nodded and blanched at what she considered undo attention. Tommy sensed her discomfort. 

“Hey, those kinds of features are good for your company. Investors go nuts for positive press.” 

“So I’ve heard.” Felicity rolled her eyes, drawing a smirk to Tommy’s lips. 

“Trust me,” he responded. “Now, tell me about your wine tasting agenda for today. What do you like?”

“Not a snob. I generally lean towards reds, but I like all kinds. I’ve traveled and had a chance to taste wines from all over. I appreciate how unique each wine is and how it reflects where it comes from. I also love the passion that goes into making wine. Every wine maker I have met has impressed me with their dedication to making something exceptional. I guess that’s how I feel about my work too…so…anyway, I will probably visit one or two more wineries today. I have someone driving me.”

Tommy nodded and was obviously processing some thoughts as Felicity hung her wrap on the back of a stool and took a seat.

“Okay, we do a number of whites here and are working on developing our reds, so there are six wines I would recommend you try here. And then I want to recommend another place nearby that is doing some reds that will knock you out. Okay?”

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you.”

“Let’s get started, then. The tasting menu is there in front of you and we’re going to start with the lightest. You know the drill. First, we have a steel-barrel chardonnay called Caitlin, which is named after my fiancée.”

“Congratulations. I didn’t know you were engaged.”

“That’s because I got smart and fell for a doctor instead of a model.” Tommy pulled the cork off a bottle and began to pour into Felicity’s glass. “You’d be surprised how little the press cares when a guy like me ends up with someone they consider a regular person. Little do they realize…she’s brilliant and kind and tolerates my nonsense. I’m totally marrying up.” Tommy nodded to the glass that now had a pale golden hue. “Enjoy, while I get take those folks taken care of.”  

Felicity hadn’t noticed some other people had entered and settled at the other end of the bar. She sighed with a smile and examined the glass in front of her. It was a pretty color. She swirled the liquid in the glass and placed her nose it, waiting to catch the aroma.  

Meanwhile, Tommy caught the eye of his Tasting Room Manager, Rene, who was organizing a display, and signaled him to assist the couple at the end of the bar. Tommy disappeared into the back room. He needed to text his girl right away. 

TM: Hey Babe. I have a crazy idea. 

CS: Honey, all of your ideas are crazy. You need to be specific. And fast. I have a consult in three minutes. 

TM: I just met a great woman.

CS: Okaaaaaay. What???????

TM: Shit. No, remember we were saying we should fix up my best friend?

CS: Actually, you were saying that. We just watched Hello Dolly. I think I told you it was a fool’s errand.

TM: Exactly!

CS: You know what a fool’s errand is, don’t you? He doesn’t like set ups.

TM: I will be subtle. No worries. I miss my friend. Now we are a couple, he doesn’t hang with us. 

CS: Sorry I cramp your dude style. 

TM: I love you. 

CS: I love you too. Who is great woman? I have to want to be around her too if we are going to hang.

TM: See, I am not a fool but super super smart, babe. I know already that he likes her. 

CS: How is that? Nvrmnd. Consult now. Gotta go. Smooch 2night. 

Tommy replied with a kiss emoji and congratulated himself for something he hadn’t even done yet.  

xoxoxo

Felicity smiled as she followed Tommy Merlyn through the Tasting Room door. “I just heard from John. He’s coming down and open the trunk for you.”

Tommy pulled a dolly down the sidewalk, towards the parking area loaded with two cases of his best. 

“I think people would be impressed to see the owner doing the hard labor, Tommy.” 

“Hey, I go the extra mile for my favorite customers.” 

“We just met.”

“I know. but I have a feeling you’re going to be. You bought a pile of wine and you complimented everything and laughed at my bad wine jokes.”

“In all honestly, after a couple of glasses of wine, most jokes are funny.” Felicity smirked at him and tried to wink, unsuccessfully.

Suddenly, John Diggle appeared next to them in the parking lot, not out of breath in the least. 

“Hey, I know you,” Tommy exclaimed as he pointed towards the other man. “Riesling Man and your wife likes Viogner.” 

“Wow,” John replied as he led them to the car. “You’re good.” 

“I know. It’s weird. I remember stuff like that. Caitlin calls it a wine-dedic memory.” 

Felicity can’t help but chortle at that. Still, being a winemaker and being able to know your customers so well seems like fate.  

“Nice.” 

 

xoxoxo

“Okay,” Tommy says to Felicity through the open car window. “John has the address of that winery I mentioned. You will love the reds. They are huge. And they are expecting you.”

“What do you mean ‘expecting me’? She looked at him with confusion. 

“Well, their tasting room isn’t quite open, so I reached out to the owner. He always appreciates a referral, especially someone who knows wine the way you obviously do. Also, I am pretty sure you will love the wine and a positive reaction will make his day. Okay?”

“Sure.” Felicity couldn’t argue. Tommy had been very kind to her and even threw in an extra bottle of Grenache Blanc that was incredibly generous. He was trying very hard to win her as a regular customer, but it was unnecessary. She was already a fan. 

Felicity wave as they pulled away, leaving Tommy in the parking lot with his cart. He looked a bit pleased with himself, she thought for a moment, but then let it go when John’s voice broke the silence. 

“There’s a bag there with a bit of cheese and bread and an apple. I thought you might want something on your stomach.”

“Oh yes! Thank you, John. This is perfect,” she squealed, opening the paper bag she only just noticed sitting between them. 

Felicity spent the remainder of the drive telling him all about the wines she tasted in between lusty bites of sweet farm cheddar and soft baguette. She was so focused on eating the last bits of cheese from the bottom of the bag that she hardly noticed when the car pulled into a winding driveway. When they stopped near a modern structure with lines that harkened to Frank Lloyd Wright, John stated the obvious.  

“Well, this is where Merlyn sent us. There are rows of grapes on the hill, so this must be the place. Doesn’t look quite open to the public yet. Are you sure you want to stop here?” 

“Tommy said they are renovating right now, but he called ahead for me. Apparently, they have an old vine Mourvedre that is out of this world. Can you believe it?”  

Felicity hopped out of the car before John could leave his seat. Despite the food, Felicity was still slightly buzzed from her adventures at Merlyn Vineyards. He had no idea how many glasses of Tempest she had, but he suspected at least two. They were also running late with the Felicity’s booking and they had agreed they would be back to Starling by 6 pm. 

“That’s…amazing,” he deadpanned. “But if it’s alright, I’ll just wait here for you here. I’ve still got some reading to catch up on.”

“I’ll just be twenty minutes, John, I promise,” she replied, already heading towards the attractive building. Approaching the large front door, she found it unlocked and walked into an impressive foyer. It had an art gallery vibe – white, punctuated with colorful paintings and cool lighting. From there, she had no idea where to go. There didn’t seem to be any sign of life in the vicinity. Rather than wander around, she figured that calling out was worth a try.

“Hello? Is anybody here?”

“Just a sec,” a male voice called from above. It was then Felicity noticed the open staircase. 

“Okay,” she replied quietly, then did an awkward turn around the room to study the art while she waited. Moments later, a pair of bare feet descended the stairs. Then she noticed the jeans, which fit very well. Finally, she got an eyeful of the rest of the man as he pulled a t-shirt over his toned torso. It was very pretty. And then his face emerged through the neck opening and she stifled a whimper. It was sort of like watching one of those prairie dogs pop out of a hole, but instead of a large rodent, a movie actor’s head bobbed up. It was completely surreal and unfortunately, it took a second too long for Felicity to recover. He noticed she was frozen in place. 

“Hey. Hi. Are you okay?” The man in his late 30’s looked at her with concern. And blue eyes. Blue concerned eyes. Damn.  

Felicity swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Smiling next, she waved. 

“Hi. Tommy Merlyn sent me over for…The Undertaking.? But I can go if I’m intruding…”  

She began to move fast for the door, but the man moved a little faster to tap gently touch her arm. 

“Wait. You aren’t intruding. Not at all. Tommy told me he was sending someone over. I just didn’t expect,” he looked into her eyes and suddenly got lost in them.  

“I’m Oliver. This is my winery, Dearden-Queen and I would be delighted to taste you,” Oliver’s eyes grew wide at his faux pas and he nervously recovered. “Give you a tasting. That’s what you’re here for, right? A tasting. Of my wine.” 

Felicity sensed her own pull toward the man. That was what attraction was all about. But what surprised her was a feeling, deep somewhere, that he might also be intrigued. 

“Yes, please.” She then shut her mouth, knowing she wasn’t safe to speak again quite yet. Oliver nodded and led the way toward a sizable kitchen. Oliver motioned for her to sit on a stool beside the granite-topped island. It was only when she got settled and began watching him collect some wine bottles from cabinets along with two glasses that she realized where she was. 

“Wait. Is this your kitchen? It is? Did I miss the Tasting Room and come into your actual house?”  

Oliver smiled. “Sort of. You did overshoot the Tasting Room by about 300 yards down the drive, but it’s pretty messed up right now. No electricity. So, yes, this is my kitchen. Until the renovation is finished, this is the satellite Tasting Room.”

Oliver opened a bottle like a pro sommelier. The decisive pop of the cork echoed against the kitchen cabinets. Oliver poured some of the contents of the bottle into a couple of large-mouthed glasses and left them on the counter nearby. He approached Felicity and leaned his elbows on it.  

“Just a bit. It doesn’t need aggressive decanting, but a little breathing never hurt anybody.” He smiled at her.  

“Wow. Thank you. I really hope I’m not putting you out.” 

“I do have one issue. You are sitting in my kitchen, getting ready to taste my amazing Mourvedre, which was planted by my great grandfather over a hundred years ago and I don’t know your name. You do look familiar though. Please tell me we haven’t met before and I forgot, because that would be embarrassing.” 

He realized in that moment the beautiful young woman across from him would have no idea of the nuance of his statement. in their youth, sowing more than their share of wild oats, Oliver and Tommy had met many delightful young ladies. He didn’t like to think about how rude and occasionally thoughtless they had been. Sure, Oliver had left that life behind at least a decade before, coinciding with his decision to take over the operations of the Queen family winery, but he had no doubt there were still wrongs he had not atoned for. Could he be in the company of someone he obviously should have paid more attention? 

“I don’t believe we’ve met before.”

Oliver breathed a bit easier and studied her with curiosity. 

“Felicity.” She smiled at him and Oliver found himself warmed by her glance. It was only after a lull that his brain engaged. 

“Wait. I know you. You hate kangaroos.”

Felicity’s mouth dropped open in wonder. 

“Actually, I don’t hate them. It’s just, as animals go, they are not high on my list.”

“You think they’re creepy,” Oliver countered, in an amused, accusatory tone. 

Felicity sighed. “The article. In my own defense, why in the world would any credible journalist write an article about a business person that included such a ridiculous piece of minutiae? it was just something in passing that I mentioned with regard to a conference I attended in Australia. I went to a zoo in Sydney that had gigantic kangaroos. I was not there to see them. I was there to see the koalas and the wombats. But they pretty much make you walk through the kangaroo habitat. Did you know that in Australia, kangaroos are pretty much deer?” She was on a roll now. “They run around all over the place and they jump into traffic. It’s terrible. A guard told me. Anyway, you walk through the habitat and you just see these enormous kangaroos laying around like Caligula scratching their…you know…” Felicity signaled down to her lap and gave him a knowing look. “They are very rude.”

Oliver felt the laugh bubble up from his chest. It was unexpected. The best kind of laugh. Felicity couldn’t be offended in any way when she observed his smile. Now she couldn’t help but giggle herself.  

With more time to kill, they began chatting about Felicity’s company, Oliver’s background in winemaking and their shared fascination with wine labels.  

When the conversation slowed, Oliver looked Felicity in the eye and took an obvious, serious breath, willing her to do the same. Then he placed a glass of his prized Mourvedre, named The Undertaking by a long dead relative, on the counter in front of the woman he now realized he had once told his best friend he found rather attractive because of what he read in a magazine feature. And now she was going to taste it.  

Oliver was terrified. On some level, his mind was already trying to decide where he wanted to take her out for dinner. His subconscious was invested. Now, what if she didn’t love the wine? His wine? Because liking it was not an option. He could never spend his time with a woman who didn’t love his Mourvedre. Anything less than infatuation for it would be a non-starter.  

“Maybe I should go and do something upstairs so I’m not hovering over you, Felicity.”  

She heard her name on his lips and it gave her an instant thrill. Somehow, it sounded better. Sweeter. Sexier. God, she was spiraling.  

“No, don’t leave.” She reached out and touched his wrist and suddenly he was rooted to the spot, looking down expectantly at her delicate face. 

Felicity nodded to him once she was confident he wasn’t going anywhere. She picked up the glass and gently swirled the glass, noting how the legs of the wine slid down the inside of the crystal. 

“I can already smell it. It’s like perfume,” she whispered.

Oliver couldn’t help but lean in, anxious now to get her full reading. of his cherished creation. 

“The color is very pretty. So dark.” 

Felicity brought her nose to the edge of the glass and inhaled. “Mmm. I’m not sure what I was expecting, but I’ve heard sometimes these don’t smell very good. But this is lovely. Fruit and flowers and what is that? Thyme?”

“Yes,” Oliver responded, perhaps a bit too vehemently. But he was excited. So far, she was enjoying it. “We are very proud of the nose on it.”

“So complex.” She licked her lips for a moment before raising the glass to her mouth to taste. There was something much too sensual about it and Oliver found himself grasping the edge of the counter top for support. 

Felicity knew how to taste wine properly. When it came time for a proper sip, she took it in and let it blanket her tongue before swallowing. Her taste buds were instantly enthralled by blackberries and slight hint of leather. She closed her eyes and savored it, trying to memorize all of the complexity she was tasting in the finish. She opened her eyes and looked straight at him. 

“What’s the sugar?”

Oliver was ready for this question. “13.5 percent.” 

Felicity nodded and took another sip. Her head moved from side to side as she processed the delights of it in her mouth. Finally, after not making a sound for two whole minutes, Felicity put her glass down on the counter. 

The man across from her had wrapped his arms around his chest in a subconscious attempt to guard himself.  

“Well,” he heard himself croak. “Uh, well, what’s the verdict?” He tried to seem placid and business-like. He tried so, so hard. 

Felicity exhaled loudly and raised her arms to stretch like a satisfied cat. 

“Your wine is just…remarkable. I have never had anything quite like it.” 

Oliver sighed in relief and stood a little taller. “Thank you for remarking on it.” 

“Oh, I really appreciate the opportunity to taste it. I have my hands up like this so I’ll take my time and won’t guzzle the glass. I can see how this could be addictive. Thank you.”

“I’m just so happy that you like it.” 

“Oh, Oliver. Like is such a lame word. Now, I’m not sure I want to marry this wine yet, I mean, we’ve only just met, but I would not be averse to having a naughty weekend with it, if you know what I mean.”

Oliver’s sudden laughter once again reminded Felicity that her filter became even worse when she was enjoying wine – really enjoying it. Somehow, it made her a bit more honest, even with herself. And while she would normally feel embarrassed, seeing Oliver so happy at her assessment made her glad. He watched as she took another draw from the glass. And then another, and then the glass was empty. Only then did she sit back, a happy smile crossing her face.  

“I would love to buy some to take home.” She wanted him to know that she really did like it. 

“No,” he replied so quickly that it almost sounded terse. 

Felicity was not expecting a negative response and it jolted her out of her grape-induced reverie. She almost pouted. 

“No?”

Oliver shook his head and approached from the other side of the counter. 

“I don’t want you to take it home.”

Felicity quirked an eyebrow at him. This man who sold wine confused her very much right now. His eyes seemed to be trying to tell her a whole range of things that she couldn’t quite process in the moment. 

“I want you to drink it here, with me…over a nice dinner.” 

Suddenly, air entered the room again and the tech genius felt relief washing over her. 

“Well, uh, wow. Dinner. I would really, really like that, Oliver.”  

Her smile, still a little shy, but no less bright, was everything. 

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Now?” he asked. He seemed very eager to move things along now that the world was spinning on a different axis. 

“I’m afraid not. I didn’t drive here and…oh, my God. John is still out in the car waiting for me. Forever. He’s my ride and he must be worried.” 

“Who is John?” Oliver tried to sound casual with the question, but it sounded a little desperate to his own ears. 

“He’s my driver, well, kind of a friend, my designated driver friend person.” Felicity ambled down off her stool, grabbed her purse and headed toward the doorway, but Oliver managed to get there first and leaned against the jamb. 

“Oh. So, when would you like to do that dinner?”

“Would tomorrow night be convenient? Or is that too soon? It is a Saturday night and you might have other plans.”

“No, no plans at all.“ Oliver grinned. Suddenly, he lurched past Felicity to his kitchen desk and rooted through some papers until he produced a card. He puffed up a bit as he handed it to her. “Address, so you can find your way back and my number is on there too." 

Felicity accepted the card like it was a precious gift. And gave him another smile before heading down the hallway toward the foyer and the front door. 

“I’ll text you from the car.”  

“Perfect.”  

Oliver leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her smooth cheek. It felt warm and he had to consciously step away before he let his instinct to move closer overtake him. . 

Felicity smiled, then rushed away, heading out the front door, which she closed behind her. She stopped and leaned back, gathering herself. She needed just a moment to collect herself. What had just happened? Had she really met an accomplished, passionate winemaker who was single and hot and wanted to make her dinner? 

“You know,” John Diggle’s sobering voice sounded like it was right next to her. Yes, he was leaning against a nearby pillar. “I’ve been walking laps around this house for the last half an hour. Passed the kitchen a dozen times, easy, but you two were in your own little world and I knew better than to interrupt. I hope that guy manned up and asked you out.” 

All Felicity could do was giggle as they walked to the car. Once they were on the road, John noticed she was texting on her phone. 

“So?” 

“Oh, charming. Handsome. Talented.” She was giddy and he couldn’t tell where the wine stopped and the crush began.  

“Meant the Mourvedre, but hey, that’s good to know too.”

“Oh John,” she laughed. Then her phone chirped with another message that had her riveted. A moment later, she snorted. 

“This is going to be a long ride, isn’t it, Felicity?”

“Probably, John.” Felicity smiled wide.

His lips curled into a smile as they headed home. 

 

The End. 


End file.
